


Patience

by themadlurker



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Community: camelot_fleet, Episode Fix-it, Episode: s02e03 The Nightmare Begins (Merlin), Ficlet, Gen, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-04
Updated: 2009-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28126569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themadlurker/pseuds/themadlurker
Summary: "I thought you were dead," said Mordred, speaking the words directly into his mind.





	Patience

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for Episode 2x03: The Nightmare Begins

He waited as the mists folded in around him, lying utterly still despite the pain that lanced through him from the arrow. The chill and damp of the white fog seeped through his cloak, a layer of cold sweat that had nothing to do with his wound. The guards seemed to take ages to pass through. He held his breath as one stooped near him, checking for signs of life, but fortunately the man's own superstition of magic, or perhaps the unnerving effects of the fog, kept him from coming too close to where the druid lay.

Long after the party from Camelot had left the woods, its passage marked by the loud snapping of tree branches, he finally allowed himself to stir again - finding as he did that his muscles had already seized up from the cold. His hands trembled faintly as they sought for a concealed pouch from which he drew a few pinches of herbs - nothing remarkable, perhaps, but for the faint shimmer of magic they held. Pressing these to the wound, he muttered out a few words before finally allowing himself to give in to the pain.

He was roused from unconsciousness by a small hand upon his shoulder.

"I thought you were dead," said Mordred, speaking the words directly into his mind. "They took the lady Morgana, and they tried to attack me, when I was alone in the woods."

A flash — screaming, an invisible ripple in the air.

"You did what you had to do," Aglain reassured him. "But we must work on your control. You are coming quickly into your power."

"I wanted to. I wanted to hurt them. They took Morgana away from us again. I'll make them pay for that."

"Patience, Mordred. Blood never pays any price but its own. Now, let us go and find the others."

**Author's Note:**

> Written in a fit of denial immediately after episode 2x03 aired. Everyone's fine, it was all just an illusion!


End file.
